


The Bitch Slap

by SourSkywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a Padawan, And doesn't take any bullshit, Both characters are like the same age, F/M, Platonic or romantic you decide, Reader hits and asshole, reader is a queen, reader is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker
Summary: Padawan Anakin Skywalker has been sent on a mission to protect the shy, clumsy and kind Queen of Roswairus. However, during a banquet being thrown in honour of a new prime minister, the Queen does something completely unexpected.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Bitch Slap

“Everyone” You announce, hand flying to your hair to stop your crown from tipping off your head and smiling awkwardly when you notice everyone staring at you expectantly “S-sorry” You giggle nervously, your fingers twiddling the ring on your finger before your throat “I would like to thank all of you for attending the welcoming banquet prepared for our new prime minister, Atropa Acorwil” You clumsily raise your champagne flute “To our new prime minister, may he help guide our country into peace”

The guests raised the glasses letting out a “cheers!” as they gulp down the bubbling alcohol. The prime minister turns to face you, his light purple skin shining under the light of the chandelier

“Thank you, your majesty” You chuckle, hands brushing down the expensive fabric of your dress and you look to the ever changing marble floor “Now, as memory serves me I’m pretty sure that it is tradition that the monarch and prime minister dance...So your majesty” He moves into a deep bow and extends a gloved hand towards you.

You blush slightly, gaze wandering over to the padawan who stood just a few feet from you. He nodded assuringly and you smiled, fingers linking with Atropa’s and allowing him to guide you towards the centre of the ballroom, your dress slid across the floor, the now light yellow illuminating your white dress and making you look almost ethereal.

“She’s so beautiful..” Your handmaiden, Lilium, comments, her gaze never wavering from your figure

“Yes...yes she is…” Anakin seemed almost in a daze as he watched you glide across the dance floor, like flower in the soft breeze

“Congratulations, Atropa, you worked really hard for this position” You whisper, fingers playing with his collar

“Thank you, my queen” He replied smoothly, his forest green gaze connecting with yours

“Please, call me Y/n” You chuckle nervously, gaze moving to the ground as you concentrate on the task at hand

“Well then, Y/n” A small smile graces your lips at the way your name rolls off his tongue smoothly “I don’t know that you think that child could do to protect you, I mean he couldn’t even point out what flower was poisonous or harmless”

The smile was very quickly wiped and replaced with a cold expression. Taking a step away from him you raise your left hand and allow it to connect with his cheek, wincing at the echo that followed moments later.

The chattering and music ceased as everyone turned their attention to the two leaders standing in the middle of the ballroom. You dipped into a low curtsey, your hard gaze not faltering from his, even as you stood back into a straight posture.

“Be thankful it wasn’t the hand with the ring” You spat out, turning on your heel and marching out of the ballroom, leaving all the guests standing there confusedly 

“Fuck that hurt…” You mutter quietly, shaking your throbbing left hand 

Anakin let out a long breath, his posture faltering as he tried to come to terms with what he just saw “Lilium…” Lilium hummed in response “Remind me never to get on Y/n’s bad side”

“Duly noted, Skywalker…”


End file.
